Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Vote for Adminship
This is the page where you can vote for someone who deserves to be a sysop. If selected by popular vote, the user(s) selected will be promoted by one of our bureaucrats. Rules *Be civilized. No rude or impolite comments. *Do not make up new accounts to vote for someone. This will result in disqualification if discovered. *Sign your username with four ~'s like on a talk page. *The person you vote for should be regularly active and have been on the wiki for at least a month. They should also have at least 500 edits. *You are allowed to nominate yourself, but you are not permitted to vote in that occasion. How to Nominate Please post your nominee like this below the "Nominees" section: That person's name *Why you think they deserve it. *Your signature. (~~~~) Nominees Rollback Administrator Jman98 because he has made a couple of articules and he's helping the wiki by doing that ~BillyFofilliComaChilli~ Is that a joke? There are hundreds, hundreds of other users far more qualified than he. As an administrator, I should know the requirements for the job, and the guy isn't even close to someone I'd nominate. He hasn't been here for a week. I wouldn't even consider nominating anyone for this unless they've been here for half a year. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I am absolutely not going to accept a request from someone that nominated this person just they're his friend. An administrator is expected to be experienced, to know how to shoulder responsibilities, and an administrator's decisions can change the fate of an entire wiki. They need to be trusted by the community. Experience and trust are not generally expected from someone with five days of experience. My answer is absolutely and profoundly no. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Epic voting fail -Odst grievous Not to be rude, but a "couple of articles" won't cut it. I've made more than a "couple of articles" (most of which I requested for deletion), and I've never been nominated, nor do I ever plan to be. He's been here for a couple weeks. Not admin-worthy. This is a user that's really gotten my attention. He's even more active than I am, ready and willing to help the community, and an awesome guy to have around. He's been around longer than I have, and I really think he deserved this. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Ids5621 because,he has been here for more than 1 year ,he has had more than 5,000 edits,he has 176 pages,and he is number 3 on the top user list.Jareroden97 Bureaucrat Well, first of all, I'm a pretty active guy. I'm trying to help as much as I can with the community's structure, and I do it as much as I can — so much that people have actually complained to me that I don't spend enough time writing fanfiction. Not to mention the fact that I'm the only active sysop around... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yes,TheSlicer should definitly be a beaurucrat. He is an Extremely helpful admin and completely, utterly , and awesomely deserves the postion. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Voting Yes No #[[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] #'~Torongo~' 05:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) # [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'The Wrath']] [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax.']] #Odst grievous # #--Abc8920 18:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) # #Jareroden97 Yes #[[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] #'~Torongo~' 05:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) # # No [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yes #'~Torongo~' 05:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) # [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'The Wrath']] [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax.']] # #'Chicken Bond' --Chicken Bond 10:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) #--Abc8920 18:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) # 19:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) #-'Minish Link' 19:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) No Flex217 Yes No Ids5621' ' Yes #Jareroden97 # 00:10, March 9, 2010 (UTC) No